Devil Fruit
are mysterious and rare fruits found throughout the world of One Piece. Once eaten they bestow an ability of some kind upon the eater but at the cost of the eater's ability to swim in water. This is because once in contact with water they lose the energy to move and sink. They are also affected by the abilities of Kairoseki, or "Sea Stone". Although they can take the form of many different kinds of fruit, Devil Fruits are characterized by their unique swirling patterns common with all of them. The origin of the mysterious powers of these fruits and the origin of the fruits themselves are as of yet unknown. There are three common types of Devil Fruit that are categorized by the ability they give the eater. the three types are Paramecia, Zoan and Logia. Although the three types have varying levels of rarity, there is only ever one Devil Fruit with the same power that exists at any one time: The is also subclass type and Special Type one type of Special type is Paramecia Logia Zoan Logia and Paramecia Zoan are double type Devil Fruit one of the Subclass type Devil Fruit are Mystical Logia Ancient Zoan and Mythical Zoan and one special type Devil Fruit are call Demon Beast *Logia is the rarest of the three types, these fruits give the user the ability to create, become and manipulate a certain element, such as wind , blood or metal. *Zoan, a type of medium rarity, giving the eater the ability to transform into a specific animal and a human animal hybrid such as a Hyena, Raven or even a Dragon *Paramecia, the third type serves as a kind of super power lottery giving the user a random ability which does not include the abilities of the first two types. These can include controlling one's aura, manipulating probabilities or forbidding things. *Paramecia Logia is unique type of Devil Fruit like an Logia type Fruit give the user the ability to create, become and manipulate a certain element, except that the user will not become intangibly like all Logia User can and can not be able to let physical attacks, such as punches and slashes, harmlessly pass through them *Zoan Logia is another unique type of Devil Fruit like Zoan give them to become a animal hybrid but with power to manipulate certain element like a Logia Rules for Devil Fruit Creation In order to keep Devil Fruit abilities balanced and equal, there are some rules or guidelines to follow when creating new fruits: *Try not to create fruits that share the same or similar abilities to existing fruits. If you wish to create your own version of an existing fruit, categorize a different page with your username. *Balance out your fruit with both strengths and weaknesses other than the normal devil fruit weaknesses. *Fruits that allow for multiple devil fruit abilities are considered unbalanced. *Fruits that allow the user to swim or resist the effects of the sea and Kairoseki are considered unbalanced. *Only Zoan type fruits have been shown to have Models, and thus model type fruits are limited to them. *Name fruits with either the Japanese convention of a "(two syllable word) no Mi" e.g. Gomu Gomu no Mi Or the English convention of "(something something) fruit" for example Gum Gum Fruit. *See a full list of existing fan-made fruits at the Category:Devil Fruit